Kim and Eponine in Heaven
by PJOKCHG
Summary: What would have happened if Eponine and Kim became friends in Heaven? What conversations would brew among them? Send asks or prompts to continue the story!
1. Blondes

**What would have happened if Eponine and Kim became friends in Heaven? What conversations would brew among them? Send asks or prompts to continue the story!**

Kim: "Are you serious? He held until you died then still went for the blonde without a second thought?"

Eponine: "Yeah! Can you believe it? Though, I guess I deserve it. What I did was stupid."

Kim: "I probably would've done the same with Chris if I was in your shoes."

Eponine: "Do you realize that both our men went for blondes?"

Kim: "What is up with men and blondes?!"


	2. Trouble with Love

**What would have happened if Eponine and Kim became friends in Heaven? What conversations would brew among them? Send asks or prompts to continue the story!**

*looking at Marius*

Kim: " No offense, 'Ponine, but I think Chris is much better! He's a G.I.! A soldier! And Marius is...a wimp."

Eponine: "Alright Miss I-Know-What-Love-Is-Because-I-Had-A-Kid-With-My-Man, who do you suggest I should've chosen?"

Kim: "Well, you seem like the type who needs someone strong. Someone bold. Someone who's confident. You know, a leader! You need someone who won't run off with some blonde. Someone like..."

*Enjolras walks past the girls*

*Kim smirks*

Eponine: *shocked* "NO!"

(Half an hour later)

Eponine: (walking back towards Kim)

Kim: "Sooo how did it go?"

Eponine: (stiffly) "He told me his only love was France.."

Kim: "You probably didn't flirt with him right! Let me try!"

(5 minutes later)

Eponine: "You look upset."

Kim: "That S.O.B. told me to bugger off..."

Eponine: *smiles in an I-Told-You-So way* "Told you."

Kim: "Oh shut up."

Grantaire: (saunters over)

Kim: "Oh hey, who are-"

Grantaire: "Look you seem like nice girls, but I have been following that clueless patriotic hottie forEVER-"

Eponine: "Oh that's right.."

Grantaire: "-and I did NOT DIE HOLDING HIS HAND so some *tourists* could come snap him up!" (stalks off)

Kim: "...were we almost someone else's metaphorical 'usurping blondes' in this scenario..?"

Eponine: "Yeah might've been.."

*Grantaire yells in the distance*

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, LADIES! ENJOLRAS IS MINE!"

Enjolras: "What?"

Grantaire: "Nothing!"

Kim and Eponine: *giggles*


	3. Parenting Tips

**What would have happened if Eponine and Kim became friends in Heaven? What conversations would brew among them? Send asks or prompts to continue the story!**

*Kim and Eponine looking down on Tam*

Eponine: "Is that your son?"

Kim: "Yes. Isn't he handsome? Just like his father."

Eponine: "Yeah. He is. You were very lucky."

Kim: "Thanks. Do you have kids?"

Eponine: "No, but I raised my sister Azelma and my three brothers. I guess they are kind of my kids."

Kim: "Awe! That's so cut..."

*Gavroche runs over to Eponine and Kim*

Gavroche: "'Ponine! Some kid called me a lowlife creepy 'roach that has a stupid accent and a stupid face!"

Eponine: "What did you do?"

Gavroche: "I punched him. Before that, I kicked him. Before that, I bit him."

Eponine: *crossing arms* "Did you say sorry?"

Gavroche: "Yes."

Eponine: "Good boy! Now go!"

*Gavriche leaves*

*Kim with jaw open*

Eponine: "I think it's better for boys to fight their own battles. It boosts confidence."

Kim: *curses in Vietnamese*

Kim: *looking down at Tam* "Don't you dare bite anyone or I'll go down there and straighten you out myself!"


	4. Men or Women?

**What would have happened if Eponine and Kim became friends in Heaven? What conversations would brew among them? Send asks or prompts to continue the story!**

Kim: "Ok, so blondie wasn't interested in you. There has got to be someone else!"

Eponine: "No, Kim! No more messing with my love life! I'm done with men!"

Kim: "How about a woman?"

Eponine: ...

Eponine: "You're impossible."

Kim: "I'm just trying to help."


	5. Singing ft, Connor Murphy

Kim: *singing* "DREAM! The dream I have to find! The movie in my mind!"  
*Eponine knocks on door*  
Eponine: "Kim? What are you doing?"  
Kim: "I sing when I am in distress!"  
Eponine: "In the bathroom?"  
*Connor Murphy walks by*  
Connor: "Wait...is SHE the one who takes an hour to use the toilet?" *screams at door* "YA KNOW, WE MAY BE DEAD BUT SOME OF US STILL NEED TO PEE!"  
Kim: "..."  
*FEW DAYS LATER*  
Eponine : *singing* "Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now..."  
Kim: "Uh, Ep? You might want to hurry up in the shower before..."  
*Connor runs up to door* *bangs on it*  
Connor: "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GIRLS SINGING IN THE BATHROOM? THIS ISN'T A THEATRE!"  
Kim: "Connor comes."  
Eponine: *calling through the door* "CONNOR, MY FATHER WAS A CONMAN AND A MURDERER. KIM'S HUSBAND IS A G.I. YOU BOTHER US AGAIN, WE WILL FINISH YOU!"  
Connor: *backing away* "On second thought...what bladder?"  
*runs off*  
*Eponine comes out of bathroom*  
Kim: "You know we are dead, right? How can we..."  
Eponine: "You wanna sing?"  
Kim: "DO I?!"


	6. Tam and the TV

*Kim watching Tam*  
*Eponine walks over*  
Eponine: "Kim? What's wrong?"  
Kim: "Tam has been watching TV all day! I'm worried about him."  
Eponine: "TV?"  
Kim: "It's a magic box that makes moving pictures and sound. The G.I.s told me all about them."  
Eponine: "What are you worried about? That sounds like a fun game."  
Kim: "Well, I was talking to Connor and he said that TVs can give you a bad influence! If so, then why is Ellen letting him watch it?"  
Eponine: "Kim! Don't worry! Tam is a smart boy! I'm sure noting bad is going..."  
*Tam walks over to Ellen*  
Tam: "Ms. Ellen? What's an enema?"  
*Kim trying to get down to Earth but Eponine is holding her back*  
Kim: "Oh, I'm going to finish you Ellen! You and your stupid TV!"


	7. Newbies

*Kim and Éponine watching from heaven*  
*alarm sound*  
Kim: "We've got a newbie!"  
Éponine: " Oh I love newbies! Maybe you and I will have a new friend!"  
*both walk to gate*  
*Sees Mimi*  
Éponine:*Smiles * "Hello! My name is Épo-"  
* Mimi disappears *  
Éponine: "Damn it! Another one who went back to Earth?! I hate that!"  
Kim: "At least it's not that Phil Connors guy-"  
*alarm goes off *  
*Phil appears *  
Phil: "NEVER GIVE UP HOPE!"  
Kim and Éponine: *face palm* "Not again."


	8. Weird is Finebut not alway

*Lord Farquad walks up to Eponine and Kim*  
Farquad: "Why hello! Are either of you ladies princesses? If so will you marry so I can be king?"  
Kim: "Sorry! I'm married and have a son."  
Eponine: "I'm a thief and a prostitute."  
*Farquad steps back*  
*Sees Gabe Goodman*  
Farquad: *pushing Gabe to the girls* "They are all yours, buddy!"  
*Farquad runs*  
Eponine: "You know, when they said there's only divorcees and weirdos left, they weren't kidding."  
Kim: "Right?"


	9. The Tale of 3 Heathers (and Veronica)

Kim: "What are you going to be for Halloween this year, 'Ponine?"  
Eponine:"I don't know, Kim! Who are you going to be?"  
Kim:"I haven't thought about it, really. Let's ask someone for some ideas!"  
*The Heathers and Veronica walk by*  
Eponine: "Hey! Heather!"  
*Heather, Heather, and Heather turn to her*  
Eponine: *rolling her eyes* "McNamara..."  
Heather M.: "Yes, Eponine?"  
Eponine: "Who are you dressing up as?"  
Heather M.: "Oh! We are all dressing up as each other! I am dressing up as Heather. Heather is dressing up as Heather. Heather is dressing up as Veronica and Veronica is dressing up as me! Heather!"  
*Kim and Eponine look at each other then back at the Heathers and Veronica*  
Kim: "I'm sorry, I got lost."  
Heather C.: "Well, you gotta keep up! God, you are slow!"  
Eponine: "SHUT UP, HEATHER!"  
*All Heathers look at her*  
Eponine: "I meant Heather Cha...oh forget it!"  
*Heathers and Veronica leaves*  
Kim:"This is why I am so glad that you and I have different names."


End file.
